Prom
by Louis Dupree
Summary: 'I can endure this for one more month.' Edd/ Eddy


Prequel to an RP I am doing. Enjoy!

The air was heavy, and exceedingly hot. He opened the windows about an hour ago, but it really didn't make much of a difference as the outside air was just as stagnant. The summer was nearly upon them. Despite it being mid-April, the temperature that night had been very high. A thermometer on the desk told him it was in the low nineties.

Even though the body next to him was sleeping soundly, he had been stricken with insomnolence. A clock ticked in the distance, mocking him. Surely, it was three in the morning or later. It was too quiet in his small room. It allowed thoughts and emotions to flood him, overwhelm him. Drown him.

Oh, when did the trouble begin, he wondered. Back, way back, when he was sporting braces and acne, signifying the onset of puberty. He never carried much interest in the softer gender and it never struck him as bizarre. He was attentive to his studies and his friends. Perhaps a little too attentive to the latter. Ed had acquired his first girlfriend in eighth grade , leaving just him and Eddy. The spent countless afternoons and nights together, absorbing each other's presence and developing their friendship on a whole new level. It was inevitable that those feelings would develop, at least for him.

Eddy seemed to take notice of Edd's growing affection, lightly touching his arm as they studied at Edd's desk, or played with the strands of the hair that fell beneath his cap while they waited for the bus. They would sit for hours in Edd's yard, talking about nothing and yet everything at once.

Then, everything began to rush, speeding at an unexpected rate; a broken carousel. Eddy would bring Edd to the bleachers and they would share tempting kisses during their lunch break. Eddy would constantly stroke Edd's thigh under the table during Science.

Edd rose from the bed and walked over to his window. He took to notice Eddy's formal clothes, a white collared shirt; a black tie, were haphazrdly thrown about his room. The mess usually would drive him mad, but for once, he ignored it. Eddy shifted in his sleep, murmuring and smacking his lips. Edd gripped onto the windowsill and looked out into the Cul-De-Sac. All the neighbors were sleeping as one would expect. He closed his eyes and relished the scent of early Summer.

He became absorbed with Eddy, he remembered, falling desperately and helplessly in love with him. Hopelessly, he added. He pined over him, savored every moment, reveled in every kiss, every lingering touch, every indecent act that they shouldn't have done, but for once, Edd threw caution to the wind. The rules could be broken. Edd always marveled at Eddy's naked form, his finger tracing every muscle; the skin under his fingers goose-bumping.

Then, the rumors began to circulate. Eddy, in fear of losing the respect of his fellow peers, began to put distance between them, regarding Edd with only a cold shoulder. The frigidity left it's lasting impression. Edd walked around in a bewilderment, tracing back to the beginning, trying to figure out where he went wrong. Once, even missing school under the guise that he was sick, when he was too exhausted to deal with the cold glances.

But, Edd played the fool, always the fool. The welcoming fool with arms wide open, no questions asked. Eddy would throw small rocks at his window in the middle of the night until Edd obdiently let him up. Sometimes, Eddy would reek of alcohol; but Edd never lectured him or questioned why he was leaning towards alcoholic tendencies. He was afraid his meddling would cause Eddy to leave again.

They would spend every morning after laying in bed until noon. He would swarm Eddy with compliments, like a thousand hornets.

It obviously wasn't enough, however, as Eddy began hanging around a big-chested blond girl a few weeks prior. Edd radiated jealously, so much so, even Ed sensed it. He would watch the two from across the lunchroom, her laughing at anything Eddy would say. Edd would have the tendency to criticize her to anyone that would listen, calling her a harlot. The mere mention of her was enough to make his skin crawl.

But, Edd had stolen Eddy from her, at least for the night. He should have been happy, but he wasn't. Edd slid down the wall and sat beside the window, and recounted the night's events. It was the night of Senior Prom, an event that all the students looked foward too. Except for him, of course. Edd decided against going for he found no reason to torture himself. As he studied for his Finals, he curiously peaked out his window. Limos were parked outside various houses, the neighboring kids standing outside in beautiful gowns and neatly-made tuxedos, their parents taking pictures. Edd chewed on the edge of his pencil, and rolled his eyes. He was about to close the curtains, when he spotted Eddy. He allowed his gaze to settle on him and he gaped at how handsome he appeared in his black tuxedo. His hair slicked back, rather than messily gelled all over his head. Edd allowed himself to feel the infatuation once again, and he allowed himself to indulge for the moment. Then, he saw the harlot step out of Eddy's house. He felt like he was going to vomit.

He spent the rest of the evening trying to keep his mind off of Eddy by busying himself with a heap of extra credit work, fearing he would cry if Eddy crept into his mind. Around midnight, as he was settling into his bed; the familiar tinkering noise came from his window. He really didn't want to deal with Eddy, he didn't want to deal with any of it. He just wanted to sleep. But, the rocks kept hitting his window until Edd had enough. He stomped over to the window, probably awaking his parents in the process, with the intention of telling Eddy to leave. He pushed the curtains aside and opened the window. The words died on his tongue. Eddy looked up at him, still dressed in his tuxedo, with a giant smile on his face. He couldn't resist. He allowed Eddy up.

In hindsight, it was moronic of him. Was he masochistic ? Did he enjoy having his heart ripped from him and brutally shredded before him? A soft breeze ruffled the curtains. He was tired of the games. Was he even a person to Eddy? He certainly wasn't a friend anymore as friends didn't treat each other with such disrespect.

He felt the familiar verge of tears come, but he choked it down. He knew tomorrow, Eddy would be holding hands with the blond girl and would barely acknowledge his presence. The vicious cycle would continue. And Edd would let it. He stood up and walked over to his desk and read the calender with giant red x's over the passed days. Only one month exactly till he went off to college and left everything behind him. He placed the calender down and sat on the bed. Casually, he played with Eddy's hair, causing him to stir and mumble 'Sockhead' in his sleep. He hated that a smile came across his face, but it did. He crawled under the sheets and nestled against Eddy. Eddy's warmth felt right, their bodies fit with each other like missing puzzle pieces. _'One more month_.' He said to himself. _'I can endure this for one more month.'_


End file.
